Remember
by invisible-next
Summary: Tom and Ginny fic. Read to find out more. 'Will I remember this in the morning' 'I hope not.' 'Why? I want to remeber you like this.'...


**Remember**

They're lying on a bed facing each other. One contradicting each other with their appearance. Tom with his dark hair and black robes and Ginny with her white dress and blood red hair. They don't notice it. They don't notice anything. Their breathing is calm, deep. They're concentrated solely on each others eyes and trying to read the others thoughts.

He wants to know.

_Tell me all your dark secrets._

His deep voice breaks the silence.

_I can't_.

She looks away breaking eye contact. He always said that he could tell everything from her eyes.

He reaches with his hand, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

_How about one then?_

He says soothingly, seductivly. She sharply looks up. She knows his ways but still lets him convince her.

_I'll tell you only one_.

_What is it?_

His knuckles stroke her cheek lightly.

_I'm scared_.

Her eyes full of emotion.

_I'm terified._

_Of what?_

His voice is gentle, so not like him.

_That I will feel like this forever, nothing will change_. _Did it change for you?_

Her serious eyes with traces of tears search his desperately.

_Time passed and for everyone else life moved on. For me, it stopped for a while. You see what I became. It **will** change for you. _

His voice is confident, not leaving place for doubt

_Why? _

_Because it has too. You're too pure to be like me, to turn out like me._

His eyes show so much. More than she ever saw, more than he ever lets her see. Captivating, hypnotizing. She can't stop looking at them.

_Will I remember this in the morning?_

Asked with longing and sadness.

_Probably not_.

Pause and then he adds.

_I hope not._

_Why? I want to remember. I want to remember you like this_.

He turns, lying on his back, staring at the ceiling.

_Don't worry. Your reputation isn't ruined. _

She teases and he gives her a smirk and an amused glare.

_It's not about that. It's... about control._

She gives him a curious look.

_You have the control. You always had it._

It's something he always needed to feel comfortable, but she knew that by her willingness to let him have that control she had it too.

_Did I?_

A rethorical question.

_Even after this?_

Finally a real question.

_Being nice for a change doesn't make you lose control._

Dark eyes look at her, unreadable expression.

_You're not scared of me anymore?_

It's almost a statement.

_Do you want me to be?_

Her voice fragile, her eyes sad.

He paused, torturing her with every moment that passed filled with silence.

_No._

A beggining of a smile on both of their faces.

_No _

He repeats.

_I don't want you to be scared of me_.

He brings himself closer to her and kisses her. His lips gentle but demanding and hers soft and responsive. She moans when he deepens the kiss and gets herself even closer to him pressing her body against his.

They pull apart and lean their forheads against each others, their breathing fast. He moves his hand from her hips to her back making soothing circles.

_Are you feeling better now_?

He asks with a smirk on his face. She laughs and says still with her eyes closed.

_I'm just wondering how come kissing in dreams feels more real than kissing when I'm awake. _

He tenses and she opens her eyes.

_And who are you kissing when you're awake_?

He sounds nonchalant, but his grip on her tightens showing his jealousy and possessivness.

_Are you jealous?_

She teases smiling.

He quickly turnes her on her back putting himself above her.

_Don't play games with me. _

His voice is low, threating. She looks away.

He kisses her again with more passion.

_Say that you're mine, that you will always belong to me._

She meets his eyes but she's silent.

_Say it... I need to hear it._

He admits, the fire in his eyes almost burning her.

_I'm yours... I'll always be yours_.

She tells him, her voice not hesitating, showing no regret.

_You know I love you, right?_

He asks, stroking her cheek. Her eyes fill with emotions.

_I know. I love you too._

She closes her eyes as he kisses her one last time and when she opens them, she's in her bed in Hogwarts.

She woke up, not disturbed but with peace. She did remember and she smiled, grateful for it. I's been 5 years since she last saw him... since she last talked to him. But he was still with her. He took a part of her soul and gave a part of his to her. Their connection will last forever. Nobody knew, she didn't want them to. She saw him only in her dreams and that's the way it will always be. It wasn't destined for them... wasn't meant to be. His ambition and cruelty against her innocence and love for the people closest to her. He was one of those people once. He still is. He knows it, too. The only difference is that now she's the closest one to him too.

**The end**

Note: I couldn't get it out of my head. It's just a quick piece about Tom and Ginny. The shortness of sentences was intentional, so is any confusion you might feel when you read it. Sorry for any gramatical errors. It's my first published fanfic, so I would appreciate a review. Thank you.


End file.
